valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Headquarters
Headquarters is the hub of Valkyria Chronicles, consisting of a series of locations each with specific functions related to commanding Squad 7. The equivalent area in Valkyria Chronicles 2 is Lanseal Military Academy. Headquarters is first unlocked after the initial cutscenes of Chapter 03: Vasel Urban Warfare, though three of the tabs are not available immediately. These locations are either part of Fort Amatriain, the Gallian Army's central base, or areas within the capital, Randgriz. Description "The Gallian Army's central base stands amid a wooded area at the outskirts of the capital. Known informally as Fort Amatriain, in honor of General Amatriain, who was responsible for restructuring Gallia's military and establishing this facility during EW1. Within its walls lies the army's command room, offices, training grounds, hangars for weapon storage and maintenance, and other military facilities. It also holds living quarters, a mess hall, infirmary, and a relaxation lounge for the soldiers themselves. Even R&D work on inventing new weaponry takes place in an off-base facility, with mechanics and engineers hard at work there around the clock." Locations 'Squad Barracks' This is the game's equip and inventory screen, allowing a soldier's stats and Potentials to be checked, and weapons swapped out with any others available for their class. The background is a barracks with bunks and tables. 'Command Room' This is where the roster of recruits can be checked over and the composition of the team altered. A recruit's Potentials can be be viewed here, though this is limited to their Personal Potentials; the only way to determine their Battle Potentials is to put them on the squad roster and then check them in the barracks tab. New recruits are gradually added to the roster throughout the game; the order is randomised. Certain recruits, however, can only be unlocked under special conditions. The background is the briefing room used by Eleanor Varrot in numerous mission briefing cutscenes. 'Training Field' This area allows Experience to be allocated to level up the various infantry classes. Presented as a training field run by a ferocious drill sergeant named Calvaro Rodriguez, it's simply a matter of using left and right on the analog stick to allocate Experience and then waiting for the bar to fill; giving a class multiple levels at once will requiring doing so repeatedly. The background is an overhead view of the military base. 'R&D Facility' For upgrade trees, see the relevant weapon article. See Tank Upgrades for upgrades to the Edelweiss and Shamrock A small facility run by Leon Schmidt and Kreis Czherny, this is where Ducats can be spent upgrading weapons and armour and buying parts for tanks. Parts and weapons are gradually made available during the course of the game, with the order slightly randomised; for example, completing one mission might give two of three possible machine guns, but the omitted one will vary. To begin with, the progress is strictly linear, but after a few missions the weapons technology trees will branch out. Flamethrowers will only appear on the weapon list after Shocktroopers reach level 11, and Anti-infantry mortar-lances only if Lancers are level 11 or more and it is Chapter 11: The Marberry Shore or later. The background is a garage full of Gallian Light Tanks. 'Castlefront Street' Main article: Castlefront Street Unlocked after completing the combat mission in Chapter 03: Vasel Urban Warfare, Castlefront Street has several functions, one of which isn't really explained in the game itself. Introduced as Ellet's underground newspaper, "The Writing On The Wall," it features news articles on the progress of the war which are updated with each mission. The player is also given the option of buying Reports, which are unlocked as missions are completed. Each of these goes into more detail about a specific character, and some allow the player to acquire powerful Ace weapons or positive personal potentials for the main characters. Finally, Castlefront Street is used to unlock Personal Potentials. All soldiers are invisibly assigned points by the game for achieving certain tasks; any time a soldier has scored five such points, a new personal potential is unlocked if they have one to unlock. If this happens, Ellet will have an extra line about the "rising star of Squad 7," and going back to Book Mode an announcement will state the personnel tab has been updated with an extra passage about their backstory. Those who have had an interview done will have their entry updated yet again upon the game's completion. The background is a view of the street. 'War Cemetery' Unlocked after completing the combat mission in Chapter 03: Vasel Urban Warfare, this area allows Experience to be traded for Orders taught by the Aged Gentleman. Only one order can be learned per mission, and availability is not saved up between missions; if three missions go by between visits, the Aged Gentleman will still offer one order to learn, not three. The Orders he offers are partially randomized, and the randomization has a fairly high chances of a "zero" roll: if this happens, the Aged Gentleman will say he can't remember the Order he wanted to teach Welkin. In addition, his Orders unlock in batches of three on missions 4, 9 and 14, so it is possible that he will simply not have any orders left to teach. Unlike Castlefront Street which updates after Skirmishes, the Aged Gentleman's offers only change after advancing the story. This means that if the player cannot afford an Order they want, it is ok to leave, get the Experience from Skirmishes, and then return. However, it also means the player is stuck with the RNG roll for that chapter if the Aged Gentleman does not remember anything, so it can be a good idea to save before visiting the Cemetery for the first time in a new Chapter. The Aged Gentleman knows ten Orders, but the tenth, Recon Request, is only available in New Game+ mode. The background is a calm cemetery with lines of gravestones. 'Audience Hall' The last tab to unlock, the Audience Hall is only available after Chapter 09: A Midsummer Incident. This area is Cordelia Gi Randgriz's Audience Hall in Castle Randgriz. If their conditions are met, it is here that Welkin can pick up Medals; in addition, getting high ranks on missions in Chapter 10 and later will result in Cordelia awarding a number of Royal Weapons to the Squad - higher-quality, more powerful versions of regular weapons with blue and gold coloration. Category:Gameplay Category:Locations